Don't tell me you haven't ever been curious
by x-iAmCannibal
Summary: Michelle and Carla are having a girly night in. The red wine goes straight to Carla's head...and Michelle is reluctant to keep her under control... chapter SIXTEEN is here!
1. One

"I really shouldn't be drinking with you! You're not supposed to be..." Michelle sighed and shook her head, taking another sip from her glass. Carla raised her eyebrows and looked at her.

"Michelle, if I can't enjoy a drink with one of the dearest people in my life, what can I do?" She said, letting out a little laugh.

"Dearest? Aw! Thanks!" Michelle grinned and leant back. She'd only called around for a chat. Carla had seemed really down in the factory. Although, with that she'd had to deal with, who could blame her? Really, a few drinks wouldn't harm. Especially on a Friday night! It was the end of their working week and time to unwind.

"Well, you are really! As much as it pains me to admit it!'' She laughed gently, not being able to resist a little tease.

Michelle pretended to look shocked

"Come again? I thought you didn't need anyone, ey?" She joked "Carla Connor, the loudmouth with the dirty giggle who's tough as old boots!"

"Yeah well, don't tell anyone I said it!" She said, shaking her head. "Ey hang on! I'm not a loudmouth...well..not that much of one anyway"

"Are you kidding me? You're an absolute nightmare!" She teased "I honestly don't know how I put up being in that office with you, especially when you're in one of your moods!"

Carla raised her eyebrows and took another drink from her glass, draining it.

"Now, now, Michelle. Don't go being a hypocrite!"

"Oh, harsh! I'm a lovely person!"

"Michelle, darling, I think you're deluded, has that wine gone straight to your head?" Carla asked, jokingly, looking at her with a little smirk. Michelle raised her hands, shaking her head, looking as though she wasn't going to take it any further.

"Cruella Devil, Cruella Devil...if she doesn't scare you...No evil thing- Aarghh! Carla!" Michelle had started to sing the old Disney song, but had never gotten chance to finish as Carla had lunged at her, knocking her back slightly and tickling every part of her that she could reach.

"Not so clever now are yer?" Carla laughed, running her hands over her sides.

"Carla! Stop it! Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Michelle laughed, gasping slightly as she tried to get her breath back. Carla smiled and let her go slowly. She frowned a little before looking down at her.

"Do you think I'll ever sort myself out...My life out..." She mumbled, biting her lip gently.

Michelle looked up at her "What do you mean? All things considered, I think you're doing pretty great. Y'know, keeping the business going..."

"I just wanted an easy life...I wanted to settle down with someone, have a lay in on a Sunday, a drink on an evening...Someone to cuddle up to on a night..."

"Hey, come on, Carla! There's still time to do all that yet..." She assured her, smiling warmly at her.

"It's easy for you to say! You're gorgeous!" Carla laughed, frowning slightly.

Michelle looked up at Carla, biting her lip a little.

"You what?'' She said, with a little laugh.

"You heard! I said you're gorgeous! I'd kiss you!'' Carla giggled, a slight smirk playing on her lips.

"Carla!" Michelle gasped, shaking her head. "How drunk are you?"

"I thought you were meant to be keeping an eye on me?" Carla mumbled, leaning in a little closer.

"Well, no one can keep an eye on you!" She chuckled, biting her lip "You're out of control"

"That, I am...Besides, it's been ages since...I've been...close with anyone..." She said, lowering her voice a little as she tilted her head slightly. She'd moved even closer, Michelle could feel the warm of her breath on her lip.

Maybe it was the effect of the drink that made Michelle stay where she was rather than pull away.

It came as a shock to her when she felt Carla's lips up against her own, but that was only because she was shocked at how nice it felt, how soft Carla's lips were against her own. Michelle was stationary for only a moment before she started to move her lips a little, feeling them mould around Carla's. She brought her hand up to cup Carla's cheek.

"Mmm..." Carla whimpered, softly against the kiss, reaching down and brushing her fingers through Michelle's hair. She still wasn't completely sure why she'd done it in the first place. But she shrugged off the thought as she kissed Michelle, she didn't want to think about anything now. Her lips were soft, sweet...So unlike the roughness of the previous kisses she'd received, and she didn't miss the scratch of the stubble against her cheek either.

If she was being quite honest, Michelle didn't really want to pull away, but she was running out of air and needed to breath. As she pulled away Carla tugged on her lip gently, a little disappointed.

"I wasn't expecting that..." Michelle said, a nervous smile on her face.

Carla shrugged "I'm actually not totally sure why I did it in the first place..."

"What you said before...You _are_ gorgeous, Carla. Only an idiot wouldn't be able to see that..."

"So you're calling me an idiot now, are you?" Carla giggled, softly.

Michelle laughed, still not being able to register that she'd just shared a kiss with Carla Connor.

"Yeah, I guess I am! Why, what are you going to do about it?" She challenged, raising her eyebrows.

"Hmmm...you are forgetting I'm your boss!" Carla smirked, nudging her gently.

"I don't think you can make my life anymore hellish than you already do though..."

"How about...I make that up to you?" Carla asked, leaning in again. Michelle hesitated, biting her lip gently.

"Come on...Don't tell me you...haven't ever been curious?" Carla whispered, reaching out and tucking a piece of hair behind Michelle's ear.

Michelle looked down before looking back up at Carla, she couldn't help a playful little smirk appear on her lips.

"Maybe..."

"Well then..." Carla leant down and very lightly brushed her lips against Michelle before getting up, stumbling a little from the drink. She looked up at Michelle and held out her hand.

"Coming?"

Michelle nodded, ignoring the little rush that when to her head as she sat up too fast. She took hold of Carla's hand and let her lead her into the bedroom...

_(((( Opinions, please? Should I leave it at that or...? If I do continue should it be M-rated or keep it quite tam, though, the girls are drunk so... Anyway! Let me know __ thanks! ))))_


	2. Two

**-Warning; things are going to get more than a little steamy here-**

Carla turned and closed the bedroom door behind them, looking at Michelle with quite a seductive smirk on her face. Michelle sat back on the bed, biting her lip gently. She still felt a little nervous, she'd never done this before. Carla had had alot more to drink than she had too, which was clearly making her more confident. Carla walked over and sat next to her, brushing her hand through her hair.

"You know, there's no need to look so worried. It's only me...You trust me, right?" She whispered in Michelle ear before nibbling on the lobe gently. Michelle gasped and sucked in a breath, the action causing shivers to run right down her spine. She gave a small nod and then closed her eyes, feeling Carla's tongue flick over the lobe before she sucked on it gently. Michelle couldn't help but let out a whimper.

"Good, because you're going to enjoy this" Carla said, softly. Then her lips were over Michelle's once more, kissing her gently at first but then starting to get a little fiercer. She nibbled on Michelle's bottom lip before tracing along them with her tongue, searching for access. Access that Michelle willingly gave her as she parted her lips, allowing Carla's tongue to seek her own and dance with it. Michelle played along with Carla's tongue, letting out a low moan as she tangled her hands in her long raven hair. She couldn't believe how good it felt, how soft Carla's tongue was, how she seemed to know exactly what to do with it.

Carla started to gently push Michelle back onto the bed until she was leaning over her. That was when she slowly broke the kiss, leaving Michelle feeling disappointment. This didn't last, however, as Carla moved her lips down, kissing along Michelle's neck before sucking on a part Michelle didn't even know was so sensitive.

"Carlaaa" She moaned, softly tilting her head to the side to give her better access. Carla gently ran her finger down Michelle's arm, giving her hand a little squeeze before moving her lips down to her collarbone, nibbling gently before looking back up at her. She smirked, realising what Michelle was wearing. That little black dress with the zip front, in which she had managed to seal a very nice little deal from the business man who'd called around at the factory that day. Carla remembered how Michelle had fluttered her eyelashes at him and leant over, letting the dress emphasise her deep cleavage. She leant down and lightly brushed her lips against Michelle's.

"Let me help you out of this..." She whispered, letting her hands trail down to the front of the zip. She tugged on it and it gave away easily. She unzipped it halfway down, stopping just as the zip reached her hip.

"Very nice..." She purred, letting her eyes fall on the black lace bra that hugged Michelle's breasts cosily, emphasising the largeness of them. Michelle blushed slightly and Carla leant down, giving her another soft kiss.

"If you want me to stop..."

"No...No I don't...Please..." Michelle whispered, looking up at her pleadingly. Carla nodded and pulled Michelle towards her a little, sliding her hands behind her back and unclasping her bra. She slid the straps down her shoulder and pulled it off slowly, biting her lip.

"You're beautiful" Carla smiled, looking up to Michelle. Michelle couldn't find her voice, so merely shook her head, showing her disagreement in Carla's words. Carla raised her eyebrows and gently ran her finger up Michelle's stomach, watching her skin goose bump under her touch. She paused for a moment, deciding which way to go before gently cupping her left breast. She began to knead it gently before flicking her thumb over the nipple, causing Michelle to arch up slightly as gasp. Pleased at her reaction, Carla lowered her head and replaced her thumb with her tongue, swirling it around the hardening bud before sucking it into her mouth.

"Carla! Mmmm...please..." Michelle moaned, not even sure what she was asking for. She could feel fire in her stomach, her legs were shaking with a desire that needed to be fulfilled. Carla turned her attention to her right breast, giving it the same treatment until she felt it harden. Encouraged by the sound of Michelle's moans she moved her hand to the zip and slid it all the way down, her dress falling open completely. Michelle shrugged the straps of her shoulders, helping Carla to remove it completely before she continued. Carla lazily stroked one finger down her leg, bringing it back up and running it along the inside of her thigh. Michelle quivered and held her breath, yearning for Carla to go just a little higher. Carla could already feel the heat radiating from Michelle, and was amazed that she could make someone feel like that, need her in that way, especially another woman. She slowly ran her finger over the crotch of the matching lace underwear, the material already hot and very wet. Michelle let out another low moan, pushing her hips up against Carla's hand.

"Please...Don't tease me...I want you" Michelle whispered, her breathing already a little laboured. Carla looked up at her, almost not believing she was having this much effect on her. "I need you." Michelle growled, her eyes dark with arousal. Carla couldn't have held herself back any longer even if she'd have wanted to. She made little work of the underwear, hooking her fingers over the waistband and tugging them down, sliding them off before throwing them in no particular direction. She traced her hand back along Michelle's thigh swiftly, dipping her finger into the wetness and feeling Michelle tighten around it.

"Mmm...god...Carla.." Michelle let out a long moan, starting to rock her hips against Carla's finger. Encouraged, Carla began to work her finger in and out, working up a steady rhythm before adding a second, the sound of Michelle's cries of pleasure filling the room. Carla wanted to give her more, wanted to send her over the edge completely. She moved her fingers a little faster before leaning up over Michelle, kissing her lips to silence her moaning for a second.

"Do you trust me?" She asked, nibbling on her lip gently.

"Y..yes!" Michelle gasped, panting a little. Carla nodded and added a third finger, keeping up the speed as she lowered her head, kissing down Michelle's stomach. She traced her tongue over her hipbone, sucking in it gently before looking up at Michelle, making sure she was okay with what she was about to do. Michelle gave a little nod, struggling to keep still now as she turned her head from side to side, still working her hips against Carla's hand. Carla dragged her tongue further down, searching. She found the small bud which she knew would drive Michelle completely insane and circled her tongue around it, teasing her.

"Carla! Please...Pleeaseee..." Michelle cried out, biting down on her lip. There was something about the way she begged like that which made Carla want to oblige very much so. She circled her tongue around one more time before taking the small bud between her lips, sucking it into her mouth.

"Ohh God...Mmm...Carla...Mmm, right there...don't stop...please don't stop...I...I'm almost...Ahhh!" Michelle almost screamed as she felt the warmth flood through her, her climax intense. She twisted the bed sheets in her hand, gripping them hard as her release took over, pleasure spreading through her body. Carla kept her fingers going, slowing them down a little once she'd felt the gush of warmth and Michelle tighten around them. She flicked her tongue gently against her, slowing down until Michelle shuddered and pulled away slightly, too sensitive to be able to take anymore. Carla removed her fingers slowly and looked up at Michelle. She gave her a little smile before bringing her hand up to her lips, running her tongue over her fingers, tasting the sweetness. Michelle didn't think she'd seen anyone looked more seductive and leant up, pulling Carla into a passionate kiss. Carla responded with enthusiasm, letting her tongue play with Michelle's before pulling away gently.

"Carla...that was...completely amazing. I've never felt anything like it before in my life" Michelle whispered, running her hands through Carla's hair. Michelle still felt light headed, slightly dizzy with pleasure.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" She whispered, not being able to keep the satisfied little smirk creep back up to her lips. Michelle looked at Carla and quite a similar smirk of her own came to her lips. Carla spotted the look.

"What?" She said, with a gentle laugh. Michelle grinned and leant over, kissing Carla gently as she lowered her to the bed, reversing the situation.

"You're turn..." She purred, pressing her lips against hers once more.


	3. Three

Michelle hadn't done this before, but she knew what to do, and she knew exactly how she was going to do it. She started off the way Carla had, leaning down and kissing her lips gently before kissing along her jaw line. She planted little kisses down her neck, sucking and nibbling places until she found a spot that made Carla hiss in pleasure. She sucked there for a moment, enjoying the sound of Carla's whimpering. When she pulled away she realised she'd gotten a little carried away, there was a slight mark where she'd been sucking, but Carla didn't seem to mind at all.

"Michelle..." Carla turned to her and ran her hands through her hair, pulling her down into a kiss. Michelle responded before a brief second before pulling away.

"You know, most people think you're tough...But I reckon I could make you lose control" Michelle whispered, nibbling on Carla's bottom lip.

"Oh do you?" Carla murmured, trying to nip gently at Michelle's tongue as she ran her over her lips.

"Yeah, and I'm looking forward to it'' Michelle whispered, moving her hands to the buttons on Carla's top. Michelle had to admit, Carla looked amazing in it. Some sort of black, tight fitting shirt/ dress.

"You're taking your time with these buttons" Carla smirked, looking up at her. Michelle raised her eyebrows, leaning down to Carla's ear.

"Patience, darling" She whispered, nibbling her ear lobe gently. This caused Carla to let out a little whimper. Michelle moved her hands back to the buttons, undoing them at her own pace, running her nails gently over the exposed skin.

"Tease..." Carla whispered, biting her lip at the sensation.

"Nearly there" Michelle said with a little giggle, unfastening the last couple of buttons, letting the top fall open. She paused for a moment to admire her, she really was stunning. She had a purple silk bra with matching underwear and Michelle could already see the hardened buds poking through the silk of her bra. She felt her tongue twitch in her mouth, yearning to run along them. Michelle leant down and gave Carla a gentle kiss.

"You really oughta take a look in the mirror once in a while, Carla. Then maybe you'd realise how beautiful you actually are'' She whispered, gently circling her finger around her nipple through the silk. Carla moaned softly, shaking her head.

"Don't talk...Rubbish" She murmured, struggling to keep her voice steady. Michelle just kissed her forehead in response, reaching around to unclip her bra, tugging it away gently.

"Wow, Carla..." Was all Michelle could say to show how amazing she looked. She decided to let actions speak louder than words. Leaning forward, she gently took her right nipple into her mouth, sucking on it gently. Carla cried out in pleasure, twisting her hand into Michelle's hair. Michelle reached up and took Carla's left nipple with her hand, rolling it between her thumb and forefinger. It didn't take long for them to harden fully; they had already been half-way there.

Michelle began to kiss her way down Carla's body, sucking on random bits of skin on the way down, giving the occasional nibble. When her lips brushed the top of her silk underwear, she grabbed them in her teeth, tugging them down her legs. She used her hands to pull them off and started kissing her way back up to her thigh.

"Michelle..." Carla's voice was husky, full of lust. Michelle reached up, taking her hand before licking up the inside of her thigh, sucking gently in places. Carla let out a small whimper, her hips twitching slightly. Michelle caught the musky scent of her and couldn't take teasing her any longer. She turned her head and gave Carla a slow, long lick from her centre, avoiding the small bundle of nerves at the top.

"Ohhh...Michelle!" Carla moaned loudly and her hips trembled under her tongue. Michelle had never done this before, but it wasn't hard to work out what Carla liked best. She suspected it was something similar to the way Carla had reduced her to a quivering wreck of pleasure. She ran her tongue along her once more, still agonisingly slow. Carla pushed her hips up in order to try and get Michelle's tongue to where she wanted it most, but Michelle didn't want to tip her over the edge too soon.

"You're evil, an evil little tease, Michelle Connor" Carla gasped, whimpering once more as Michelle avoided the spot she needed satisfying the most. Michelle couldn't help but give a tiny laugh. She placed her hands on Carla's thighs, gently pushing them further apart, giving her the access she needed to be able to dip her tongue into her red hot core. Carla moaned and bucked her hips up against her, Michelle could feel her legs shaking. Encouraged, she began flicking her tongue in and out of her, letting the sweet taste of her ooze over her tongue. Carla's hands were gripping Michelle's hair, curled into tight fists. Michelle didn't know how much longer Carla would last. She gently pulled her tongue out and replaced them with two of her fingers, working them in easily. She pulled them in and out a few times before curling them slightly inside her moving them in little upwards strokes, searching for that spot. Carla pushed her hips down against Michelle and began to grind hard, moaning loudly. Michelle knew instantly she'd found the right spot. She carried on stroking her g-spot until she felt Carla tighten around her fingers.

"Uhh...Michelle...don't stop...I..."

As soon as Carla made it clear she was almost there, Michelle leant forward and finally latched onto that little bundle of nerves that Carla had so desperately needed satisfying. Michelle sucked the little bud into her mouth and almost instantly Carla let out a loud scream. Her back arched and her grip on Michelle's hair almost became painful. Her hips were jerking wildly against Michelle but she didn't falter the rhythm of her tongue or her fingers. A flood of warmth gushed over her fingers, onto her wrist and started running down her arm. Carla's screams became louder, if that were possible. In fact, if Michelle had been walking past and heard her scream like that, she'd have thought she was being tortured.

"Michelle! Oh, god! 'Chelle...Mmm...'Chelle..." Carla was starting to come down from her intense climax, and Michelle slowed her movements as Carla got quieter. She gently pulled her fingers away as her screams silenced, and the sound of her heavy panting filled the room.

"Chelle..." The word was just a whisper now, her eyes were half closed. Her body glittered from a light sheen of sweat that was covering it. Michelle crawled up to her and gently brushed her hair away from her damp forehead.

"Michelle" Carla repeated her name again, barely a whisper, her breathing still a little shaky. "That was the most amazing...I've never felt...anything as intense as that...ever"

"I'm glad it was" She said, softly, smiling down at her. She kept twirling Carla's hair around her finger, Carla let out a little sigh.

"You've worn me out, Chelle" She mumbled with a little chuckle. Michelle could hardly believe the effect she'd had on Carla. Especially to say that was her first time with another woman.

"Go to sleep, darling" Michelle whispered, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You're not going anywhere are you?" Carla asked, her voice a little stronger as she said it.

"Of course not, I'm staying right here" Michelle smiled, a little puzzled as to why Carla was so concerned about her leaving.

Carla pulled the covers back and got into bed, shuffling up to let Michelle in. As soon as Michelle had settled into bed properly, Carla shuffled back up and snuggled into her, closing her eyes.

It suddenly dawned on Michelle how vulnerable Carla must feel sometimes, having to sleep in her flat alone after everything that had happened. Michelle almost felt a little guilty. How could she not have realised how everything had affected Carla? Maybe then she wouldn't have started drinking, if only Michelle had been there for her a little more.

Michelle glanced down at Carla, who looked as though she'd fallen asleep almost instantly after snuggling into her. Michelle smiled slightly, watching her. She was pretty sure the effects of the drink were wearing off, but still didn't feel any different having just shared an encounter like that with Carla. Maybe she'd have to wait until the morning, see how she felt then. She couldn't think anymore, she was worn out herself. She leant back properly, resting against the pillows with her arms around Carla. She looked down at her one more time, kissing her forehead before closing her eyes.

"I'll always be here for you" She mumbled, sleepily. She didn't know if Carla could even hear her. She didn't know if she'd even replied. She'd barely slurred out the words before exhaustion had taken over, her tired eyes closing. She wasn't going to worry about anything now.

They would just have to see what the morning had to bring.


	4. Four

Sunlight was streaming through a slim gap in the curtains, bright rays of light falling directly onto Michelle's face. She stirred a little, turning her head to get away from the harsh light. She nuzzled into soft silky feeling...hair? Michelle sat up quickly, letting out a groan as the room rushed around and her head started pounding.

"Urghh..." She winced, holding her hand to her forehead.

"I don't look that bad, do I?" Came a soft mumble from under the bed covers. Carla turned to face Michelle, her face also crumpling as she felt the effects of the drink.

"No, it's not you. It's my head it's..." Michelle trailed off, suddenly extremely aware that she was in Carla's bed. And she didn't have any clothes on. Neither did Carla.

"Hey, don't tell me you'd forgotten? I put away way more than you did and I still remember everything" Carla said, with a little laugh. Followed by a wince as her head throbbed.

"Of course not, it's just..." Michelle shook her head. She did remember everything all too well. But last night, the drink had given her unknown confidence. Now, as she thought back to everything that had happened, Carla's kisses, her touches and wow, her _tongue, _she couldn't stop the blush creeping up her cheeks. This didn't go unnoticed by Carla, who smiled and reached up, gently pushing Michelle's hair from her face.

"Don't I get a good morning kiss?" Carla asked, stroking her cheek gently. Michelle bit her lip a little, hesitating. Carla let out a sigh.

"...Did last night not mean anyth-" Carla was cut off by the pressure of Michelle's lips against hers, she lingered for a moment before pulling away.

"Shh, of course it did. I just...I didn't know whether you wanted it to mean anything or not or whether you-"

"Were just doing it because I was drunk?" Carla finished for her.

"Well...Yeah. I mean...Would you have really done that to me sober? Would I have done that to you sober?" Michelle asked, leaning back against the headboard.

Carla tilted her head, thinking for a second.

"Actually...Yeah, I think I would have. I'd have made a move, 'Chelle. I started to realise how much you meant to me. I mean, we've been through a lot together. You've been there for me. I could have turned to you at any point for help and I know you would have given it. Besides, now we work together in that tiny office, how could I not notice how beautiful you really are?" Carla finished with a little laugh.

Michelle felt another blush creeping up her cheeks. This was happening quite frequently because of Carla.

"Don't be daft...You're the one that's always been there for me. I've been thinking too. I think I could have-" Michelle shook her head "No, I _should_ have helped you alot more than I have been doing. I think I've been taking it for granted that you've always been quite strong but...I don't think an iron man could take what you've been through, Carla. You truly are amazing. And as for the beautiful part, well, I've always been jealous of your looks!"

Carla let out another giggle, she turned her finger in little circles at the side of her head before pointing at Michelle, indicating she was crazy.

"Hey! You've got a nerve!" Michelle laughed, shuffling up against her. Carla leant her head on Michelle's shoulder and let out a little sigh.

"I felt so...Connected to you, I still do! Being here with you, it just feels so natural. I can't explain it..."

Michelle smiled down at Carla and stroked her hair gently.

"You don't have to explain it, Carla. I know what you mean. I feel the same, I honestly do. Last night was amazing, babe. Last night proved we had something...I don't know what it is but...I wouldn't mind trying to find out" She said, curling the ends of Carla's hair around her fingers.

Carla looked up at Michelle, not quite believing what she was suggesting. She saw Michelle was serious and her smile turned into a grin.

"What...You mean...?" She reached out and took Michelle's hand, lacing her fingers through hers.

"Be together" Michelle nodded, biting her lip. She didn't know how she'd plucked up the courage to suggest it. Not five minutes ago she'd been nervous, unprepared. She hadn't known what to say or do. She hadn't even known whether Carla would feel anything the next morning besides regret.

"That's if you want to" Michelle mumbled, hastily. "I mean...If you don't have any regrets or-" She was silenced as Carla pressed her finger against her lips.

"Shh, Michelle. Of course it's what I want" She said, softly, tracing her finger over Michelle's lips. "As if I'd regret any of it! It was amazing. Cuddling up with you was amazing. Falling to sleep with you was amazing. And waking up with you this morning was amazing!" She smiled "Oh, despite the hangover!" She added, laughing gently. She looked up, meeting Michelle's eyes. There was definitely something, she could feel it. She'd felt alone, unwanted for too long. Now, she was lucky enough to have someone like Michelle wanting her. And Carla wanted Michelle just as much.

Michelle took Carla's finger between her teeth, nibbling gently before kissing her fingertip.

"Even though...?" She began, before shaking her head.

"Even though, what?" Carla asked, tracing her finger along her jaw line.

"You know...I'm a...Woman" She murmured. Carla laughed again and Michelle couldn't help but smile a little, she must have sounded really ridiculous.

"Really! Are you, Michelle? I wouldn't have guessed!" She chuckled, shaking her head. "Aw, 'Chelle. Really, darling, gender doesn't really count for anything. Not when it's two people who have feelings for eachother, the only thing that matter is how they make eachother feel...How we make eachother feel"

"I didn't think of it like that" Michelle admitted, thinking about Carla's words. "You're right...It doesn't matter" She smiled, starting to lean towards her. Carla leant up and held Michelle's cheek, kissing her gently.

"Yeah...I'm always right" Carla joked, smirking at Michelle when she'd pulled away.

"Oh, now you're just getting big headed!" Michelle laughed "We can't be having any of that!"

"I can't help the way I am, darling!"

"Ah, but I think you can! I think you could change your evil ways!"

"Evil Ways?" Carla raised her eyebrows "And what if I can't? What if I was born to be evil?"

"Well then, you'll have to be punished!" Michelle grinned, reaching out and tickling her gently.

"Aw, No! Michelle! Now that's evil!" Carla giggled, squirming away from her. Michelle smirked and leant over her, kissing her forehead.

"What're your plans for today?" She asked, laying back down beside her. Carla shrugged and closed her eyes.

"Hmmm...this?" She said, stretching out a little. Michelle wrapped her arms around her, feeling the heat of her body pressed against hers.

"And as much as I'd love to lay here with you, we can't really stay in bed all day" She whispered, nuzzling against Carla's ear.

"Mmm...Why not?" Carla mumbled, turning to face her.

"Because, beautiful, it goes against my nature to spend Saturday's in bed! That's what Sunday's are for!" She grinned, giving her a quick peck on the lips. As she was about to pull away, Carla caught her bottom lip between her teeth, holding her there. She nibbled on it gently and ran her tongue across, causing Michelle to shiver.

"So, what do you suggest we do today, hmm?" Carla mumbled against her lips. Michelle smiled and gave her another kiss. She couldn't get enough of how good Carla's lips felt against hers.

"Well...a shower for starters? And then...call over to Roy's for a slap up brekkie! And then what about some retail therapy hmm? We could go into town?" Michelle suggested, running her hands though Carla's hair.

"Oh, sounds like a plan to me, darling!" Carla smiled, tracing little patterns on Michelle's arm with her finger. "On one condition? She grinned, sitting up a little so she was hovering over Michelle.

"Whatever your little heart desires, my Queen!" Michelle laughed, looking up at her.

Carla rolled her eyes and nudged her playfully, before looking down at her.

"Shower with me?" Carla asked, biting on her lip mischievously, her eyes shining.

Michelle pretended to think about it, tilting her head to one side.

"Hmmm...Deal!


	5. Five

(( **Alright, yes. I know I haven't updated in a while. I've had two college exams and a family bereavement to cope with, so if I get anymore rude and demanding reviews, I'll not only stop updating , but I'll take this fic off the site altogether! I don't mind those who are politely requesting other chapters, but some anonymous reviewers are getting on my nerves!))**

Carla gave a little smirk and reached for Michelle's hand.

"Erm, we're showering, remember? So you can get any nasty thoughts out of your head" Michelle giggled, taking her hand. Pulling her closer, Carla raised her perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Michelle, darling. What does it matter if we get a little...dirty? We'll be in the shower, afterall!'' She winked. Michelle grinned and took hold of Carla's hands, knotting their fingers together.

"Good point" She whispered, leaning forward to capture Carla's lips with her own. Carla responded enthusiastically. Her tongue snaked out over Michelle's lip and she whimpered softly. Reaching up, Carla ran her hands through Michelle's hair as she slid her tongue between her lips. Michelle let out another whimper and sucked on Carla's tongue slightly, holding her tightly around the waist.

Reluctantly, Carla broke the kiss so she could catch her breath. She wrapped her arms around Michelle and pulled her close, hugging her.

"Hmm, Carla. You mean so much to me" Michelle whispered, nuzzling Carla's ear gently. Carla gave a little smile and closed her eyes, holding Michelle a little tighter.

"You mean more'' Carla said, softly, stroking her hair.

"Why didn't we figure this out sooner?" Michelle asked, lifting her head from Carla's shoulder to look at her. Carla ran her finger gently down Michelle's cheek.

"I don't know, baby girl" She sighed, leaning forward for a soft kiss.

"I thought we were meant to be showering?''

Carla raised her eyebrows and pulled Michelle up out of bed, wrapping her arms around her waist as she lead her towards the bathroom.

"Get it warmed up for us, babe!'' She smiled, before disappearing out of the bathroom. She returned holding two towels, dumping them on the floor before turning to face Michelle.

"After you, beautiful'' She smiled, watching as Michelle stepped into the shower. Carla bit her lip as stood directly under the flow of water, watching the water run down her body, making it shine. Her mouth suddenly a little dry, Carla swallowed before joining Michelle.

"Come here'' Michelle whispered, pulling Carla to her. Carla ran her hands through Michelle's wet hair before sliding her hands down her waist. Michelle leant forward and pressed her lips to Carla, kissing her as the water ran over them both. Carla whimpered a little at the feel of Michelle's smooth, wet skin rubbing against hers.

"Mmm...We'll end up getting carried away" Michelle mumbled against her lips, rubbing herself against Carla slightly.

"We won't" She whispered, reaching down for the shower lotion. Squeezing a little on her hands she began to rub it into Michelle's shoulders, slowly sliding her hands further down.

"Carla" Michelle whispered, a slight smirk playing on her lips. She recognised the slight rose scent of the lotion, it was the smell she'd associated Carla with for a long time. It felt a little unreal that Carla would be washing her in what she'd always classed as Carla's scent. The smell would never belong to her, but it would be nice to be reminded of Carla. Carla herself was now sliding her hands along just underneath Michelle's breasts before she rubbed over them, grinning to herself when Michelle let out a little gasp.

"You...are bad" Michelle smiled, leaning forward to get another one of those kisses. The ones that she couldn't get enough of, recently. Carla worked her lips against Michelle's, moving her hands down her stomach.

"If you go any lower, we won't be able to stop" Michelle whispered, nibbling on Carla's lip. Carla sighed and pulled away from Michelle slowly.

"Fine, fine" She said, pouting slightly. ''But promise that I can have you tonight?" She winked.

"Of course! You don't even have to ask" Michelle giggled, running her hands down Carla's back. "I might even buy something...'special' to wear"

Carla raised her eyebrows, biting her lip gently.

"I never knew just how bad you were, Miss Connor"

Michelle smirked and reached out for the lotion that Carla had stood on the side. She poured a little onto her hands before running them down Carla's body in little circles. Carla closed her eyes and tilted her head back slightly, letting the water wash over her. She loved the gentle pleasure of Michele's touches and let out a little moan when she felt her hands brush over her breasts.

"Michelle!" Carla couldn't help but cry out when she felt Michelle's thumb rub across her nipple. Smiling to herself, Michelle carried on caressing Carla's body, enjoying the way she was making her feel.

Carla was getting hot already, she knew that if Michelle didn't stop soon she'd be too far gone to be able to stop Michelle's hands. She could feel Michelle's hands going lower and opened her eyes as they started to slide down her thigh.

"Michelle... I thought you said-"

"Shh" Michelle whispered, cutting her off with a kiss. Carla responded urgently, she could feel the fire starting in her stomach and a slight pressure between her thighs. She knew what she wanted and she very much hoped Michelle would give it.

"Please..." Carla whispered against the kiss, her legs shaking a little. Michelle moved her lips to Carla's neck and sucked gently. Moving lower, she kissed along her chest and along her side. She was knelt down in the shower as she got to her hipbone. She sucked on it gently, before kissing down her leg. Carla was biting on her lip hard, watching Michelle. She had never wanted her so badly at this moment. Although they were in the shower, Michelle could still work out the difference between the water and the moisture coming from Carla. Moving her lips to her inner thigh, Michelle let her tongue slide upwards.

"Oh, God!" Carla let out a cry of pleasure as she felt Michelle's warm tongue slide up into her. Unable to find anything to grip onto, she tangled one hand in Michelle's hair and let her other press flat against the tiled wall.

Michelle had thought the shower was warm, but inside Carla was boiling. She could already feel her juices washing over her tongue and had a pretty strong feeling that it wasn't just water running down her chin. Tilting her head back a little, Michelle pushed her tongue a little further inside, trying to get as deep as she cold before moving it around inside her.

"Michelle, don't stop, baby! Mmm..." Carla panted a little, pushing herself down against Michelle. It hadn't been long, but Carla was already unsure of how long she'd last as she started to rock her hips. As much as she wanted it to last, she was desperate for release but she knew there was somewhere else Michelle needed to attend to before that would happen. Carla moaned again, it was amazing what Michelle could do with that tongue of hers. She managed to give Carla goose bumps even though warm water was washing over her.

Michelle could feel Carla's muscles tightening around her tongue, and knew that she wouldn't last long now. She moved her hands up the back of Carla's legs, cupping the two firm cheeks so she could hold Carla against her. Although she wanted her tongue to remain where she could taste Carla's sweetness, she also wanted to give Carla maximum pleasure. Pulling her tongue away, she licked upwards and circled it around the hardened nub, slowly.

Carla wasn't in the mood for anything to be slow. She tensed up and arched her back, clenching her teeth as she tried to support herself despite the sensation Michelle was creating.

Michelle didn't tease Carla for long, she took the little bud between her lips and sucked it into her mouth, emitting a loud cry from Carla.

"Mmm, yes! Right there, babe. Uhh, don't stop..." Carla started to grind her hips down against Michelle, her legs shaking in effort to hold herself up. Michelle sucked a little harder, moving one of her hands down and gently slipping two fingers inside Carla. This pushed Carla right over the edge, she let out another loud moan, crying out her name. Michelle felt Carla tighten around her fingers and kept up the pressure as the sound of Carla's loud moans echoed around the bathroom.

Carla was in a state of pure ecstasy as she came, her head thrown back as jolts of what felt like electricity coursed through her. As her moaning quietened, she began to feel a little sensitive, the feeling of Michelle's tongue was becoming a little too intense.

"Mmm...Babe" Carla whispered, pulling her hips away from Michelle's tongue. Michelle understood and moved her tongue away, lapping at the inside of her thigh to clean her before the water did.

Michelle stood up, running her hands up Carla's body as she did. Carla wasted no time in pulling her towards her for a passionate kiss, their tongues dancing with eachother.

"Let me have you" Carla whispered, holding Michelle against her. Michelle shook her head, a slight grin on her face.

"Wait until tonight" She whispered, nibbling Carla's ear gently. She turned to face Carla and laughed softly at the disappointed look on her face.

"Aw, baby. Listen, just wait until tonight, it'll be worth it" She promised, cupping Carla's cheek. "I've got a surprise or two for you!"

"Can I have another kiss, at least?" Carla asked, looking at her.

Michelle leant forward and kissed her, sweetly before pulling away.

"Come on, let's get out. If you're lucky, you might get a little massage" Michelle giggled, reaching up to turn the shower off.

"Aw, you're so lovely to me!" Carla smiled. She stepped out of the shower and picked up one of the towels, wrapping it around herself. Picking up the other, she held it out for Michelle to step into.

"Well, you are my...Girlfriend!" Michelle said, stepping into the towel before turning to face her. Carla bit her lip, thinking for a moment.

"Wow...Girlfriend. You know, I would have never imagined in a million years that I'd hear those words and it'd sound so right!" She smiled, tucking Michelle's damp hair behind her ear.

"Me neither" Michelle admitted, shaking her head at the bizarreness of it all. "But, as far as girlfriends go...I'm glad you're mine" She said, softly, wrapping her arms around Carla.

Carla hugged Michelle back, sighing happily as she leant her head on her shoulder.

"Me too, 'Chelle" She whispered, kissing her cheek gently.

((_Was thinking of having the rest of the street finding out in the next chapter or chapter seven... What do you think? Too soon? ))_


	6. Six

Finally, they were dressed. It had taken a hell of a lot of teasing, tickling and kissing before they'd managed to get any clothes on.

"Carla, I don't think-"

"Michelle, shut up, you look gorgeous!'' Carla laughed, shaking her head. Michelle hadn't been expecting to stay the night, therefore she'd not brought any spare clothes. Carla, however, had taken great delight in choosing some of her own out for her. Glossy black tights and a very short black playsuit. It was a little tight over Michelle's chest but Carla smirked gently and thought that it emphasised them nicely.

"I don't know, Carls..." Michelle mumbled, standing infront of the mirror. Okay, this would look great on Carla, no doubt. Then again, everything seemed to look perfect on Carla.

"Come here, darling" Carla smiled, wrapping her arms around her. Michelle turned to face her and was met with Carla's lips up against her own, the kiss was sweet and gentle and when Carla pulled away she looked her in the eye.

"Michelle, you're perfect and you look beautiful" She said softly, stroking down her cheek. "But, if you don't want to wear it, I won't make you"

"No, I'll wear it'' She smiled, reaching down to take hold of Carla's hand. Carla squeezed her hand gently and picked up her bag.

"Ready, then?" She asked, pushing her hair from her face.

"Yeah. Carla...Do we tell people?" She asked, biting her lip.

"What do you mean?" Carla replied, as they made their way out of the flat. Carla locked the door once they were out on the street.

"Well...I don't know, really. I mean, I'm not ashamed, I don't care what they think. But, I just don't think we should go shouting about it, if you get me?"

Michelle nodded, looking around the street. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm not ashamed of you either, I'm glad you're mine!" She smiled, biting her lip softly. Carla reached out, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'm glad you're mine, too" She whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Hey, I thought Carla Connor didn't do soppy? You don't want people thinking you're going soft!'' Michelle smirked, giggling softly.

"This isn't soft! Call it a...Public display of affection'' She grinned, letting her go before taking her hand. "Come on, I'm starving babe!''

"I thought we weren't going to shout about it?" Michelle pointed out, gesturing at their entwined hands. Carla let out a little sigh, letting go of her hand and linking her arm instead.

"Better?"

"Nope. But it'll have to do. I don't want us putting people off their brekkies!" She chuckled.

"Come off it, 'Chelle! We'd have them drooling!" Carla smirked, pushing the door open once they'd reached the cafe.

"Right go on, you go find us a table and I'll go up and order, what you having?"

"Oh, I love it when you assert your authority" Michelle teased, making Carla roll her eyes and giggle. "Um...I'll have a coffee and I'll be bad and have a choccy muffin!" She smiled.

"If a chocolate muffin is bad in your books then what do you call last night?" Carla asked, arching her eyebrow, a slight smirk playing on her lips.

Michelle leant over, moving her lips to Carla's ear "Absolutely filthy" She whispered, nipping Carla's earlobe between her teeth, knowing her action would be hidden by her hair. Carla's reaction couldn't be hidden, she let out a little gasp and bit her lip.

" 'Chelle...You _are_ filthy!'' She whispered, shaking her head slightly.

"And you love it" Michelle giggled, before going off to find a table. Once finding a vacant table she slid onto the chair and glanced around. The cafe wasn't really full, just a few Saturday regulars. Gail and Audrey, Janice, fizz and Julie and the just one builder who must have been doing some work around the area sat with his paper in one hand, a mug of tea in the other.

"Who're you staring at?" Carla's voice was suddenly in her ear, making her jump a little.

"Carla!" She laughed, shaking her head "No one, I was just looking around!"

Carla slid the tray she was holding onto the table, taking the seat next to her.

"Oh yeah? Not the dishy Cloony look-a-like over there?" Carla teased, nodding towards the builder. Michelle burst out laughing.

"Cloony? Take of the 'C' and you might be closer in description!"

Carla nudged her softly.

"He's alright! Ah, I forgot, you don't swing that way anymore do you?" She smirked, teasing her.

"You have him then!" Michelle giggled. "No, you're right. I admit it, I was eyeing up Julie!" She chuckled quietly. Carla let out a quiet little snigger, slipping her arm around Michelle.

"Hmm, you do make me laugh, 'Chelle!" She smiled, pushing Michelle's coffee towards her before picking up her own cup.

"Come off it! You're the funny one!" Michelle said, shaking her head slightly.

"Oh I? What do you mean by that? Funny to look at?" Carla tutted, pretending to be offended.

"Oh yeah, you're ridiculous to look at! Ridiculously gorgeous!" Michelle sighed, leaning against her slightly.

"Don't talk wet!" Carla mumbled, shaking her head slightly before taking a drink of her own coffee. Michelle rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Don't start that again! You make me sick, being so effortlessly gorgeous."

"Shut it, 'Chelle! Open that gob of yours when you can talk a bit of sense!'' Carla smirked, nudging her slightly.

"I am talking sense! You know you're beautiful I don't care how you much yo-" Michelle was cut off as Carla had broken off some of her muffin, attempting to push it past Michelle's lips as she spoke.

''That's it choke me!'' Michelle giggled, though she accepted it, flicking her tongue out across Carla's finger.

"Michelle!'' Carla cringed through her laughter, shaking her head slightly.

Michelle smirked, giving Carla a little wink before finishing her own. The second after Carla had finished her last mouthful she jumped up.

"Right come on! Shopping!" She grinned, the enthusiasm clear in her voice.

"Alright, dear! I'm coming!'' Carla smiled, getting up from her seat. "Anything you needed in particular?"

Michelle's eyes widened, and she bit her lip, a very mischievous smirk spreading across her lips.

"Wait and see..." Was the answer she got.

Carla raised her eyebrow, shaking her head a little, though secretly anticipating what plan Michelle had come up with.

"Well, then! What're we waiting for?" Carla asked, giving Michelle a cheeky tap on the bum as she went through the door.

"Carla!" Michelle gasped, turning round to face her once they were outside.

"Yes?" Carla smiled, feigning innocence.

"Nothing. Just you wait until tonight..." Michelle muttered, under her breath. Carla linked arms with her, heading in the direction of street cars. It was much less hassle than taking the car, they wouldn't have to hunt around for half an hour trying to find somewhere to park.

"I'm looking forward to it" She whispered into her ear, causing Michelle to give out a tiny shiver.

"Mmm, I love that reaction..." Carla smirked, unravelling her arm from Michelle's, choosing instead to slip it around her waist.

"Not as much as I'll be loving yours later" Was all Michelle replied, turning to Carla with a glint in her eye.


	7. Seven

[_A/N: I know it's been months since I updated, and I don't really have an excuse. Work has definitely been getting on top of me and in all honesty, I have no idea where this fic is going! It was originally just a two-shot, I really didn't think I'd get so much positive feedback! (Not that I'm complaining.)I thought I'd write up another chapter to tide you over, just until I get some more ideas. It's not really brilliant, mainly just complete fluffiness. If you've got any suggestions of how you'd like this one to develop let me know? Otherwise, I can wrap it up! Xx Oh, and Merry Christmas!]_

A week. One whole week. That's how long it had been since that kiss, that night. But they were hiding. Why were they still hiding? They weren't ashamed, they weren't doing anything wrong. It just never seemed as though it was the right time to announce things. It never seemed as though it should be anyone else's business. It was Friday night, again. The week seemed to have flown, but looking back, a lot had happened. Things were always busy in the factory, there were always orders to keep on top of, so it wasn't as if they'd had much time to themselves, time to think or even much time to talk. Not talk properly, anyway. About the important stuff. It was amazing that no one had worked it out already. Or was it? Had they really been acting so differently? People knew they were close, best friends, closer even. They'd not done anything too outrageous. Holding hands in the street, a few gentle hugs in the office, a light peck or two on the lips that could easily be passed off as being entirely friendly.

" What's going on? What're we really doing?" Michelle hadn't meant to think out loud. They were in Carla's flat, spread out across the sofa, getting lost in one of those romantic comedy films. Carla was laid out with her head in Michelle's lap, who was absentmindedly toying with her hair. She sat up slightly when she heard Michelle speak, turning to face her with a slight frown.

"We're watching a film and I'm not sure, I haven't really been taking not-"

"You know what I mean, Carla." Michelle cut across her, shaking her head slightly.

"No I don't know what you mean, Michelle. Why don't you stop speaking in riddles and tell me?"

"Us. That's what I mean. What's going on, Carla? We've barely had time to breathe the same air as eachother this week, let alone talk properly. I want to know what this is, if it's going any further…"

Carla swallowed, adjusting her position so she was sat up next to her, a small sigh escaping her lips. "I don't know. I was hoping you could throw a few answers at me, but it seems that we both want to know the answer to the same questions."

"I know last week was amazing, and I know we seemed to have decided what we were going to do but…After those few days, work's got in the way too much for us to be able to think about it, properly. What was it about? I mean, were we just on a high from the excitement of it all? Was it really just an experiment? We might have just been curious and then got carried away with it after it went so well."

Carla looked up at her and Michelle could have sworn she saw a flicker of something in her eyes. A cross between fear and worry, as though she was afraid of what else was going to be said.

"Michelle, it's confusing…It won't be sorted in a week. I know it happened in the spur of the moment, but I'd been sort of building up to it…I can't quite say what it is that we have, because I don't know. It's something we need to work out, over time. If it doesn't feel right to you, then just say and we can stop."

Carla felt a small wave of relief when Michelle's hands found hers, pulling her that little bit closer.

"No, I don't want to stop…Whatever it is there is to stop. That's what I'm saying, though. I want to keep doing this, but I don't know what _this_ is. Look at us, we've always had men in our life. Men that didn't deserve to be in our life, but men, all the same."

"How would you feel if you came in tomorrow and I had some bloke on my sofa? If I were cuddled up with him, instead of you?" Carla asked, giving her hands a squeeze.

"Jealous…" Michelle didn't even have to think about her reply. Carla nodded, as if she understood, as if her reply would be the same if the question had been reversed.

"Let's just keep doing what feels right, to us. Until we work out exactly what it is we want." Carla whispered, tilting her head upwards so her lips could brush against her cheek.

"And what if we both want different things?"

"I know what I want." Carla insisted, swinging her legs around to rest over Michelle's. "I don't know what it is, but I know you're involved."

"And what if you meet someone caring and sweet and trusting, who makes you feel special?" Michelle didn't doubt Carla's feelings, she just wasn't blind. Carla was a head turner. Flawlessly beautiful.

In response, Carla shuffled onto her lap, her arms resting loosely around her neck. "I've already met that person. I've known her a long time. I know she's caring. She's definitely sweet. And I can trust her. I could trust her with my life. I don't think anyone could have made me feel any more special than she did the other night, either."

"Carla," Michelle sighed, gently, a pleased smile forming across her lips. She leant down, resting her forehead against hers. He head tilted slightly, and she couldn't help but let her lips brush against Carla's, giving her a meaningful kiss.

"That felt right." Michelle murmured quietly.

Nodding in agreement, Carla moved her hand to the back of her head, pulling her close once more for another kiss.

"Too right."

Carla buried her head against the crook of her neck, her head resting on Michelle's shoulder. Wrapping her arms around her, Michelle held her affectionately, planting a feather light kiss at the top of her head.

"I want to sit like this, for the rest of the film." Carla mumbled, finding that being in her arms was most comforting.

"I wasn't planning on letting you go."


	8. Eight

_ To be clear, this fic is set a bit after Trevor left Carla and she was having problems with drinking._

"Come on, up."

_No way, this bed is cosy and warm, and out there is cold and-_

"Carla! Get up or we'll be late." Michelle had a shrill tone to her voice when she was getting angry.

"Ok. Ok! I'm getting up." Carla yawned. Then she realised why she was so reluctant to get up. She had a pounding headache and it was Monday morning.

"I saw the empty wine bottles. Did you drink both of them to yourself?"

"No. I waited until you'd gone to sleep and then I invited Dev around for a quickie."

She felt the comfortable weight of Michelle on top of her over the covers and slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning Michelle."

"Look at the state of you" Michelle joked leaning down so they were nose to nose.

"Yes you seem utterly repulsed." Carla mumbled her arms going around Michelle's waist.

"True" She whispered planting a delicate kiss on Carla's lips, positioning herself so that her knees were either side of Carla's waist.

"Will you go and make me a coffee please baby?" came Carla's request as she lightly stroked down Michelle's cheek with her finger.

"How brainless do you think I am Carla? Do you honestly think I'd have come to wake you up after you'd been drinking without a coffee to hand?" She reached across to the small bedside drawers picking up a steaming mug that she'd placed there before she'd woke Carla up. Carla grinned and Michelle wondered how she managed to show every one of her dazzling pearly whites.

"Oh Chelle you are a God send." Carla took the mug from her gratefully, taking a slow satisfying sip. "I'm really enjoying waking up with you and that's not just because you make a decent morning brew."

"As much as I would like nothing more than to nestle down with you under that warm duvet, you need to get up and get dressed pronto." Michelle reached out to take the mug from her, having a sip her self before replacing it on the drawers.

"Cheeky cow!" Carla sat up properly, almost crashing heads with her as she was still atop of her. Michelle tipped her own head to the side, pushing her lips up against Carlas her arms wrapping around her waist to which Carla responded eagerly trying to force her tongue between Michelles slightly parted lips.

"No we can't get heavy we have a meeting" Michelle reluctantly protested though her hand stroked over Carlas waistline as she spoke. Carla only intensified the kiss succeeding this time when she tried to grind her tongue against Michelle's which emitted an urgent whine from Michelles mouth.

"We can't, Carla" Michelle tried to mumble against Carlas thrashing tongue though she was more than content with Carla's actions.

"Who are we meeting?" Carla quizzed her starting to kiss along Michelle's jaw.

"We're meeting F-Frank F…Oh!" Michelle had tried to answer but Carla's lips kissing and sucking on a sensitive area of her neck had caused her to cry out in pleasure, forgetting everything.

"Oh yes, I remember now. What time?" Carla carried on the gentle pecking of her lips exploring every inch of her neck.

"Nine! We've got fort-five minutes before we open up and then half an hour to prepare."

"Ok you're right I should start getting ready." Carla finaly agreed, managing to pull herself away from Michelle. She stole a quick final kiss from her before wriggling from underneathe her and hopping off of the bed. She decided on wearing a low cut turquoise silk top, teaming with skin tight black jeans and her trademark boots. She tugged a brush through her hair and applied a subtle layer of make up before deciding she was finished.

"Done. No, hang on." She walked over to Michelle, tugging her black skirt up a few more inches. "Keep it like that we need to seal this deal." She let a non too subtle smirk creep across her lips "I won't be able to take my eyes off you, either." She teased letting her hand stroke up the amount of thigh michelle now had on show. "I mean Frank can only look, but I know I can touch."

"You drive me crazy" Michelle mumbled raising her eyebrow, nodding at Carla's outfit. "You've scrubbed up well yourself."

"Come here," Carla wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her in closer. Michelles hand found Carla's cheek, cupping it gently.

"You're beautiful" Carla flushed scarlett at Michelle's words shaking her head.

"No don't-"

"You are, look at you," Michelle sighed letting her forehead against Carlas. "I know what I want."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm not confused anymore Carla. I want to be with you and I want people to know." Michelle gave a determined nod letting Carla know she was certain about what she meant. There was something there between them and though she couldn't work it out before, she now knew. They'd been through everything together held eachother when they were broken and taken their friendship to a whole new level. Michelle didn't want to change it for the world, everyday she only wanted more.

"You know I feel the same way," Carla whispered letting her lips brush lightly against hers in a sweet meaningful kiss.

Michelle broke the kiss gently and reluctantly, though she moved her lips to Carla's ear in order to whisper her next words softly. Her voice shook but she managed to get the words out clear.

"I love you."


	9. Nine

"What?" Carla had been silent for what felt like forever to Michelle who swallowed hard, her voice even quieter this time.

"I love you"

It took all of three seconds for Carla to register what she thought she had misheard the first time and for her eyes to fill up so they shone with tears.

"Michelle" She was rendered speechless. For once in her life, Carla Connor didn't know what to say. It was all she wanted. For so long she had wanted someone to love her unconditionally, someone who made her heart flutter and could make her feel special. She'd been there all along, it had just taken them a while to discover what they had. Love, lust and passion, all three emotions were clear in the fierce kiss that Carla suddenly pressed against Michelle's lips.

Liquid fire burned through her body as she felt her friend's body push up against her own, soft skin against soft skin. Carla's hands moved to pull Michelle even closer, fingertips now caressing her lower back. Michelle's body burned hotly as lips moved over hers.

Nails traced slow patterns on Michelle's lower back, as Carla deepened the kiss. She pushed Michelle down onto the bed her hands now moving slowly up Michelle's sides. Conscious thought was no longer possible as her body took over, feeling every touch and movement of the woman pressed against her. A soft moan escaped her lips as she felt Carla gently move her hands between their bodies and gently cup her breasts.

Purring, Carla traced over the other woman's nipples with her thumbs. She trailed kisses along Michelle's jaw line, before taking her earlobe between her teeth and biting it gently. Carla's tongue trailed along the outside of her lover's ear, slowly up then down to the earlobe again. Heat filled her body as Carla moved over her, hands now caressing over Michelle's stomach slowly.

Carla leaned in slowly her lips brushing against the pulse in Michelle's neck. Michelle moaned again when she felt her nipple being pinched a bit harder before being released, the hand now moving down her body, over her stomach, across her hip, down the top of her thigh then slowly up the inside. Unconsciously, her thighs parted allowing her lover complete access.

"Please, Carla" She whispered her body now trembling underneath hers.

"I know baby" She murmured, her hand stroking over the crotch of the silk underwear Michelle was wearing, hissing slightly as she felt the heat already radiating from her. The action caused Michelle to whimper and she pushed her hips up to Carla's hand, silently begging.

Carla leant over to steal another kiss sliding the silk to one side, her fingertips instantly coming into contact with wet heat that was ready for her. Carla wasted no time in easing her finger inside Michelle, causing her to cry out in pleasure and bite down on Carla's bottom lip. Carla revelled in the passion and moved to the side of Michelle, wrapping her other arm around the younger woman's back to hold her closer. Carla moved her hand slowly and once sliding in and out of Michelle with ease, added a second finger. Michelle buried her head against the crook of Carla's neck, soft little moans and gasps escaping her lips.

Carla cradled her closer, showering the skin she had access to with little kisses, along the top of her arm, over her shoulder and across her collarbone. It wasn't just sex, she wanted the younger woman to physically feel every ounce of the love that she felt for her. Carla turned her head and nudged Michelle's cheek with her nose coaxing her to look at her so she could catch her lips in a tender kiss and Michelle managed to control her cries of passion for a few moments to be able to respond.

Carla knew Michelle was close from the way her hips jerked, and her little gasps were now closer together. She delivered the strokes of her hand against Michelle slightly harder, working them up into a fast paced rhythm.

"Fuck Carla, don't stop" Michelle moaned, her muscles squeezing around Carla's fingers as they hit a spot which triggered jolts of electric pleasure throughout her body. Carla used her thumb to press against the sensitive bud, which was hard and begging to be caressed. Carla managed to stroke pressured circles around it twice before Michelle's body convulsed.

She cried Carla's name over and over, begging her to keep going as climax tore through her body, pleasure spreading like wildfire down every limb, making her toes curl and fingers tingle. One hand was clenched and twisted in the bedsheets, the other holding onto Carla's shoulder her nails digging in.

Carla slowed her hand in time with the slowing jerks of Michelle's hips, before removing it completely. She brushed Michelle's hair away from her damp forehead, admiring how beautiful she looked, how her cheeks were flushed with a delicate pink which contrasted with the deep red of her lips, which she had bit down on a little too hard.

Leaning down, Carla kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose and finally her lips. It was a sweet tender kiss, their arms wrapping around eachother in a loving embrace. With their chests pressed together, Carla could feel Michelle's hammering heart as a result of Carla's acts of love.

They lay quiet together for a while, Carla waiting until Michelle's breathing had returned to normal before tipping her chin, looking directly into her eyes. Michelle smiled and tilted her head, moving in so he could kiss her, their lips moulding around eachother perfectly.

"Carla-"

"Shh, shhh." Carla brought her finger up, placing it over Michelle's lips, silencing her. She pulled her in close, wrapping her up in a loving cuddle, their limbs tangled together. Her hand reached down for hers and she knotted their fingers together, squeezing gently. She kissed the side of her head, trailing her lips down to her ear, before whispering quietly.

"I love you, too."


	10. Ten

[_Massive thank you to my reviewers and to everyone who's still following this fic. I had no idea that Carchelle would be so popular!]_

They were inevitably late into the factory that morning.

"Oh Mrs Connor!" Hayley was flustered and rushed off her feet. "Thank goodness. Mr Foster is due in ten minutes and I was worried you-"

"It's alright Hayley, we're here now. Tell you what, why don't you put us on a couple of coffees and make one for yourself too. Take five."

Michelle raised her eyebrow as Carla led her into the office.

"You're in a good mood. Hayley was certainly flabbergasted."

"Why wouldn't I be in a good mood? I'm ridiculously happy."

"I like seeing you happy." Michelle whispered, giving her hand a quick little squeeze.

Carla bit her lip, a little smile spreading across her face, even moreso when she heard the radio. She turned around and she saw Sean pull a face, thinking she was about to ask him to turn it off.

"Sean, turn it up. I quite like this song."

If Michelle had been quick enough, she'd have liked to get a photo of Sean's face at that moment in time.

"They're going to think something's wrong with you" Michelle laughed, perching on the desk as Carla busied herself with the blinds in the office, making sure they were closed.

"But I do like this song." She turned around, flashing Michelle a wicked grin. "And I can't have prying eyes on me when I have a little jig, can I?"

"Really? You're going to dance? That's why you've closed the blinds?"

"Would it disappoint you if I did?" She teased, taking a couple of deliberately slow steps towards her.

"That depends how good your dancing is." Michelle resisted to urge to grab her hands to hurry her up a little.

"To be honest, I'm not much of a dancer." Carla laughed, stopping when she was stood directly infront of Michelle, who cocked her head to once side.

"You certainly showed me some moves this morning." She recalled, biting her lip as she tried not to get carried away at the thought of Carla's skilled hands and what they were capable of reducing her to.

"Oh, darling, I barely got started this morning." Carla's tone was low, seductive. She placed her hands on Michelle's shoulders and guided her down until she was laying across the desk. She was almost animalistic in the way she brought her knee up to the desk and pulled herself up onto it, positioning herself so she was straddling Michelle, letting her hands rest either side of her head. Michelle always thought being trapped had been a bad thing, until that moment. Carla was looking straight at her, and it could have almost been intimidating, but she wasn't, not in the slightest. She was in awe. Of all the things she loved about her, her power came near top. She was so powerful.

As her lips came crashing down over Michelle's, she revelled in being completely under her control, the way Carla's hands were holding hers to the desk as her knees gripped her sides. And Michelle could only respond to the kiss because it's exactly what she wants, to be completely possessed by the woman who sends hot blood coursing through her veins and sparks electric shocks of pleasure at every nerve ending.

But they have to stop. They have to stop because they need to remember where they are. Michelle knows if she allows her to continue any longer, there's no way she'd ever find it in her to get her to stop.

"Carla" She spoke into the kiss, because they haven't yet stopped, her tongue flicking against Carla's upper lip, feeling Carla's breath hitch as a result. "We've got to stop"

"I don't think I can," Carla whispered, so close that their lips brush as she speaks.

"We've got that client coming in soon, he's important," Michelle wriggled up slightly, resting on her elbows.

"You're important," Carla murmured, catching her lips in a soft kiss once more, before pulling away. "But ok, point taken, we can postpone this until later,"

"I hate being the sensible one, you do things to me that I shouldn't have to stop," Michelle sighed, a little pout forming across her lips.

"Aww, baby." Carla mocked, her hand skimming along Michelle's thigh. "I can't help wanting to jump on you, it's the effect you have on me."

"You're doing it again," Michelle whined, a little sigh of longing escaping her lips as her thigh tensed under her deft touch.

"Sorry, Sorry" This time Carla hopped off the desk and took Michelle's hands, gently pulling her up. "There's time for this tonight, right?"

Michelle gave a firm nod.

"Yes. It's work time now." That said, she slid her arms around Carla's neck, bringing her in for a quick kiss.

"When do we let people know?"

"Are you ready to let that lot know?" Carla nodded in the direction of the workers, who were oblivious to what had gone on behind closed blinds.

"I don't want to make a big announcement, like. But I don't want to hide away, either."

"We don't have to, we can just let them find out for themselves."

Michelle tucked a loose strand of Carla's hair behind her ear. "Yeah, it might take them a while to work it out. I don't really think we'll be acting much different to the way we always have done."

"Well, apart from this," Carla smiled, leaning in once more, her head tilting slightly as she went in for another kiss that Michelle was only too happy to respond to.

"Yeah, I suppose that will be a bit different to what they're used to seeing. But it can only be a good difference. It just shows that I love you and you love me." Michelle reached up and cupped her cheek, brushing her thumb over her cheekbone.

Carla turned her head, pressing a light kiss against the palm of Michelle's hand, wrapping her own arms around Michelle waist as she pulled her into a close embrace.

"An' I do, 'Chelle, I really do love you." Carla whispered, running her fingers through the younger woman's hair. Michelle gave her a gentle squeeze, resting her head against the shoulder of the woman who'd been the only constant in her life, the one who'd always been there for her.

"I love you too" Michelle murmured softly, meaning it with every fibre of her being. She wondered why they hadn't seen this sooner, maybe they could have spared eachother years of heartbreak. Though in a way, it was the heartbreak that had brought them together, and it was that that would make sure they cherished every moment together.


	11. Eleven

"Drinkies?"

"Ooh, you read my mind, darlin'!" Carla had just started to gather her things together, having sent the workforce home. She'd sent them ten minutes earlier than she usually would have, and as they'd left, they had looked at her in an almost concerned manner. Clearly, they weren't used to their boss being in such a good mood.

"I'm in desperate need of a large glass of red." Michelle sighed, throwing her bag over her shoulder, taking a few steps nearer to the office door.

"Er, am I that bad to worth with?" Carla frowned, tilting her head to one side.

"No! Of course not. But seeing that Foster has drained me. He clearly fancied you."

"Come off it!" Carla laughed, pulling the office door open. "It was blatantly obvious that you were the one he couldn't take his eyes off. Now, are we having this drink or not?"

Michelle held her hand out, waiting for Carla to take it. Together they made their way out of the factory, only pausing so Carla so set the alarm and lock up.

"Rovers or Bistro?"

"Hmm…Rovers." Carla decided, seizing her hand once more to lead her across the cobbles. Michelle laced her fingers through Carla's, locking their hands together.

"Are you nervous?" Michelle asked, as they both slowed their steps on nearing the familiar building.

"Not really, should I be?"

"No…No, we shouldn't. Come on, first round's on me." With that, Michelle gave the door a firm push and headed inside. It was no different to any other night. They were still greeted by the same people, and nothing out of the ordinary was said as they ordered their usual drinks. Michelle's gripped on Carla's hand tightened a fraction, and Carla gave her a reassuring squeeze back.

"Can you bring them over, Steve? Tah." Carla flashed him a wide smile, before leading Michelle over to one of the empty booths. They sat close together, legs touching and Carla's arm instantly went around Michelle, who instinctively leant into her, a little yawn escaping her lips.

"Tired, baby?" Carla gently moved a stray strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"A little bit," She murmured, giving a nod of thanks to Steve, who had just placed their drinks on the table. Maybe Michelle was just being paranoid, but she could have swore Steve looked at them for a little bit longer than necessary. Nevertheless, nothing was said and she watched him go back to continue serving.

Countless glasses later and she didn't notice Steve throwing more frequent glances in their direction, as their behaviour towards eachother became more affectionate. Carla's hand was resting on Michelle's thigh, and they were whispering and giggling together. It was only when Carla leant closer to give her a swift but sure kiss on the lips that Steve sidled over to the edge of the bar, beckoning Sean over.

"Sean…Sean! Come here!" He hissed, prompting Sean to put down the glass he was about to take through to be washed.

"What?" He trotted over, a frown denting his features.

"What do you think to that?" Steve muttered, nodding over in Carla and Michelle's direction. "Don't stare, though!"

"That's my boss having a drink." Sean stated, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"No, look properly."

"At what? What is wrong with you? Have you had your gob around these beer pumps, or summet?"

"They just seem a bit close. I just wondered if you thought-"

"Oh, because I'm 'like that'?" Sean pursed his lips, bringing his hand up to rest on his hip. "I could class that as homophobic attitude."

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen!"

Sean tutted, his mouth hanging open slightly, his trademark expression. "That's exactly what I'm talking about!" He flicked the towel he was holding as Steve, who batted it away impatiently.

"They did kiss before." Steve stated, resting his arm on the bar.

"What, like, a full on snog?" Sean raised his eyebrow, glancing over in Michelle and Carla's direction. They didn't seem any different to usual, maybe a bit gigglier, definitely drunken.

"No, just a normal kiss."

"Flippin' 'eck, Steve. That doesn't mean anything. Don't drag me into your little fantasies."

"So, you don't think anything's going on?"

"Please!" Sean laughed, shaking his head. "Sorry to disappoint you, Stevie, I think it's a case of your sordid little imagination running wild."

Though, at that moment, the timing so perfect that it could have been planned, Carla chose to snake her arms around Michelle's neck and lean in for another, longer and clearly more meaningful kiss, albeit slightly clumsy, due to the fact the Connor women were no longer in a sober state.

The gurn on Steve's face at that moment was definitely one of his best. His mouth gormlessly hanging open, his eyes almost glazing over for a second as he surveyed the two off them.

"Flamin' nora.." Sean muttered under his breath, folding his arms across his chest, his frown now curious. "Even I didn't see that one coming!"

By this point, Carla had pulled away from Michelle, though her arms remaining around her as they leant into eachother, foreheads resting together, a look of contentment across both of their faces.

"I'm a bit drunk," Michelle mumbled, her tired, heavy eyes sliding shut for a moment.

"Shall we go home, darling?" Carla's voice was low and soft, and she stroked a fingertip down Michelle's cheek, resting it just underneath Michelle's chin, who gave an exhausted little nod.

It was then Carla realised that they had an audience, and she quickly turned towards the bar. In a scurry of movement, Sean quickly busied himself with the empty glasses that were scattered along the bar, gathering as many into his arms as he could, in danger of dropping most of them.

"Steve, love, you might what the pick that up. It's not an attractive look." Carla smirked, watching amused as Steve failed to find words.

"I'm just-I were. I-..Wha..?"

"I said you might want to pick that up. Your jaw. It's practically resting on the bar." Carla got to her feet, taking Michelle's hand and helping her up, catching her waist as she swayed slightly. "Easy…" She murmured, trying to steady her.

"I'm alright," Michelle assured her, just about managing to make her way out of the booth, her arm locking around Carla's waist as the two of them began to make their way towards the door.

"Night…" Steve called out to them, his voice hazy, the corners of his lips twitching slightly, threatening to form another gormless smirk.

"Sean, get down on the floor and help Steve return his eyeballs to their sockets." Carla's tone was firmer, though a part of her secretly revelled in the power they had over him, knowing that they were going to have it over many more. "And I'll see you tomorrow, nine o'clock sharp. Nighty night."

That said, she lead a slightly worse for wear Michelle out of the Rovers and glanced at her watch.

"Do you think you can make it over to street cars?"

"Yeah, just about. Did Steve see us?"

"Of course he did, we just made his week. Infact, I reckon we made his year." Carla laughed, shivering slightly in the night air.

"But that means Sean saw us, too, and you know what that means, don't you?" Michelle sighed, knowing full well that Sean's hands would probably be glued to his phone at that very moment.

"That we'll be top gossip. I think we're both used to that by now."

"Can you handle it?" Michelle turned to her, a little smile playing on her lips. "You're not going to turn in bosszilla?"

"Bosszilla?" Carla sniggered, her eyebrow kinking. "No, I won't, because it'll make a change, won't it? Being the centre of attention over something that I couldn't be happier about?"

"When you put it like that, I guess you're right."

"When will you ever learn, girl?" Carla whispered, huddling closer to her for warmth as they neared Street Cars. "I'm always right."


	12. Twelve

"So, what're you saying? That they're…?"

"Yes!"

"But, are you sure?"

"I saw them kissing with my own eyes!" Sean tried to explain, for the fifth time, to Julie, who shook her head disbelievingly.

"Hang on, where did you see them again?" Sally frowned, unable to stop herself from butting in.

"In the Pub!" Sean cried, rolling his eyes. "When you's lot went home, some of us had still had to work."

"So they were drinking?" Izzy chipped in, putting down the lace she was attempting to stitch onto a silk underwear piece.

"That's what activity usually takes place in a public house, yes." Sean quipped.

"Alright narky knickers!" Izzy tutted. "Were they drunk, then?"

"Carla seemed cheerful, Michelle was definitely sloshed." Sean informed them, to which Julie sighed heavily.

"Oh, well they were probably messing about, then!"

"Don't ruin it, Julie!" Fiz had just returned from the toilet, though had caught the jist of the conversation. "There's nothing else for us to talk about. It'll keep us going."

"They didn't seem like they were mucking about, to me. And I am sort of an expert. They were all cosied up together." Sean stated, folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh, they're mucking about alright." Janice sneered, it being only a matter of time before she piped up. "They've been mucking about right under our noses. In the office, in the reject knicker bin, maybe across one of our work desks. And that's why they're not in now, they can't drag one another out of be-"

"I think that's enough, Janice!" Hayley attempted to stop her before the conversation went any further. "What may or may not be going on with Mrs Connor is really none of our business."

"It's a bit odd though, isn't it? First Paul, then Liam, she might aswell go for the hat trick, I suppose. Keeping it n the family and all." Janice continued, dismissing Hayley's previous comment. "Or maybe that office is cursed. You know, whoever works with her ends up in bed with her. And, if it lives up to its usual standards, we might be rid of that snooty cow a hell of a lot sooner." Janice drew a line across her neck with her finger, clearly referring to the death of Carla's previous partners.

"Janice! Oh, that's terrible!" Julie gasped, her hand resting on her chest in dismay. "How can you be so heartless?"

"Well, she's always lording over us, she's just the boss's lapdog. Ha! Literally, now. "

Then the factory doors slammed, and there was a big hustle as everyone tried to make themselves busy, though the uneasy silence made it blatantly obvious they'd been gossiping and were failing to come up with another subject.

Carla strode confidently through the factory, hand entwined with Michelle's. Michelle would have probably had the same stance, if she hadn't have been still suffering from the effects of the drink from the night before.

"Nose to the grindstone, that's what I like to see." Carla smirked. "And the lack of gobs is going to do wonders for my head this morning, so let's see if we can keep it that way, ey?"

There was a dull chorus of 'Yes Mrs Connor', though Janice, not one for letting things drop, was fixated on their entwined hands, an almost disapproving frown on her face.

"Something you don't like?" Michelle asked, narrowing her eyes. She really wasn't in the mood for any of Janice's torments today, and she blamed that entirely on Carla, for allowing her to consume such an amount of red wine the night before. She wasn't used to it like Carla was.

"Nah, her face always looks like that." Carla shrugged, a triumphant little cackle escaping her lips. Michelle couldn't keep the corners of her own lips twitching up into a smile.

"So are you going to tell us, then?" Janice asked, ignoring Julie's frantic shake of the head, her eyes wide as she hissed at her. 'Janice, don't!'

"Tell you what?"

"Are you with 'her' or not?"

Carla raised her eyebrow, a look of disbelief crossing her features.

"Excuse me? 'Her'? I'm not sure that's a suitable way to address your betters, Janice, do you? Now give your gob a rest, turn around, and get stitching. If you worked your hands as much as that mouth, you'd be top machinist." Carla gave Michelle's hand a gentle squeeze, leading her through to the factory. "Oh, Hayley? Two coffees when you've got a minute, tah."

Michelle shuffled towards her desk, throwing her coat down over her chair. Her mood didn't go unnoticed by Carla.

"Ey, what's up with you face-ache? I've not done owt to upset you 'ave I?"

"What? No, course not, love. My heads giving me grief, that's all. Although, it is your fault, you got me drunk."

Carla smirked, taking a few steps closer to her, her arms wrapping loosely around her waist.

"Yeah, I really did hold you still and force those drinks down your throat, didn't I?" She laughed, tilting her head to one side. "You do look a bit rough."

"Cheers!" Michelle wriggled from her arms, noticing that all eyes were on the office once more.

"Ey!" Michelle snapped, flinging the door open. "You heard the boss! Get to work. Or have we got such a talented workforce, that they can sew without watching what they're doing? I mean it, if there's a single stitch out of place, it'll go straight into the reject bin and the next lot of material will be coming straight from your wage packets." She was so fierce that not even Janice dared to question her authority, and in an instant, the room was full of the sound of whirring machines, and the over exaggerated chatter about unusually ordinary topics, plans for the weekend, or what Sean was planning on cooking for tea that night.

"Blimey, 'Chelle! You after my job or summat?" Carla was leant against the desk, her arms folded across her chest.

"Was I a cow?"

Carla pressed her lips together, giving a slight nod. "Just a little bit…" She smirked, holding her hand up and gesturing with her thumb and index finger.

Michelle sighed, letting out a fed up little whimper.

"Aww, baby." Carla beckoned her closer, reaching up and resting her hands on Michelle's cheeks. "Do you want to go home?"

"No, how unprofessional is that? It's just a hangover, I'll tough it out."

"That's my girl." Carla smiled, leaning up to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"I might be starting to feel better already…" Michelle murmured, resting her arms on Carla's shoulders, her fingertips lightly tickling the back of her neck.

"That's because I've got the 'magic touch'." Carla whispered, her eyes shining wickedly.

"You're telling me…Ey, do I really look rough?"

"No! Well, you're a little bit pale. But you're still gorgeous."

"Aw, you little brown noser." Michelle brushed Carla's hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"I 'ave to be. I don't want you shouting at me like you shouted at them lot. Scary stuff!"

"I wouldn't shout at you like that, even though you sometimes annoy me just as much as them lot do." Michelle teased, leaning in a little closer as Carla tipped her chin.

"Why's that?"

"Because I love you, obviously."

This time, as the workers down tooled, they were completely oblivious to the gawping, or the lack of work taking place, they were far too busy wrapped up in the kiss that Carla had pressed against Michelle's lips. She couldn't get enough of hearing those three words. Even spoken in casual context, it only made it seem more comfortable, more natural. They were completely at ease with one another.


	13. Thirteen

"They've all gone."

"Hmm?" Michelle looked up from the email she was typing, coming face to face with a cocky looking Carla. She was leaning against the doorway, her arms folded across her chest. A playful little smirk formed across her lips and she took one slow step forward, nudging the office door closed with her foot.

"I've sent them all off for dinner."

"Fifteen minutes early? Someone's happy." Michelle teased, quickly sending the email, before spinning her chair around to face Carla.

"I'm happier than you were this morning." Carla laughed, recalling the mood Michelle had been in earlier that day. "You've barely said a word to me this last hour or so."

"I'm sorry, my headache's gone now. Let me make it up to you."

Carla's eyes lit up as she made her way over to Michelle, wrapping her arms around her neck and sliding onto her lap, leaning forwards to their chests pressed together.

"Hello, you.." Michelle murmured, tilting her head a little, trying to catch Carla's lips. Carla responded by pressing a few quick, gentle kisses against Michelle's lips, before speaking.

"I sent them away because I want you. I want you now."

Michelle saw the fire in Carla's eyes as she demanded what she was only too willing to give.

"Stand up," Michelle whispered, gently easing herself up from the chair, forcing Carla to rise to her feet. Carla's eyes shone with anticipation as she rose to her feet, allowing Michelle to take her hands and guide her backwards, until she was sitting against the desk.

"You're always in control, making me shake, making me let go…It's my turn." With that, she pushed Carla backwards, her hands behind her head to stop her from hitting it as her back crashed against the desk. Michelle wasted no time in catching her lips in a fierce kiss, her tongue fighting against Carla's for dominance. Her knees rested either side of Carla's waist as she straddled her on the desk, momentarily grinding her hips against Carla's, making them both groan against the kiss. Carla's hand started to snake its way up Michelle's top, her fingertips lightly brushing against the soft skin along her side, but Michelle instantly stopped the kiss, shaking her head.

"You're under my control, now." She stated, firmly, taking both of Carla's hands and pinning them up over her head. "You do as I say or you don't get what you want."

A shiver of arousal went down Carla's spine at Michelle's words, and her eyes darkened even more with lust. Michelle pushed up the skirt of the leopard print dress Carla was wearing. It was long enough for her to have not bothered with tights, which only advantaged them. Carla gasped when she felt Michelle's fingertips, light and teasing against the sensitive skin of her thigh. Unable to stop herself, Carla's hands went to the hem of Michelle's top once more, and she proceeded to tug it up over Michelle's head.

"Er?"

"At least let me see you, if I'm not allowed to touch you."

"I suppose I can give you that." Michelle murmured, leaning down once more to give her a soft kiss on the lips. Her hand continued along her thigh, lightly stroking and scratching her skin.

Carla whimpered each time Michelle's hand skimmed dangerously high along her inner thigh, only for her to move her hand downwards once more, away from the area she most needed her.

"Please Chelle," Carla groaned, her hips twitching when her knuckle grazed over the lace edge trimming of her underwear.

"Please, what?" Michelle whispered, her lips against Carla's ear, causing her eyelids to flutter.

"You know what," Carla breathed, more gasps escaping her lips as Michelle's pecked their way along her jawline, before descending down the sensitive skin on her neck.

"Tell me." Michelle parted her lips when she came to the pulse point on Carla's neck, sucking lightly.

"'Chelle, please! Please just…Just touch me."

Michelle carefully traced the tip of her fingernail over the now damp material of Carla's underwear, smirking slightly when Carla tensed, her breath held in anticipation. Still deliberately slow, Michelle slid her hand down under the lace hem, cupping her lightly, biting her lip as she felt the warmth. Carla's hips pushed up against Michelle's hand, rocking against her desperately. Michelle looked over at Carla, taking in the way her eyes were tightly closed, her teeth biting down on the deep red flesh of her plump lower lip and her hands clutched at the sides of the desk. She didn't take her eyes from her as she allowed her fingertip to stroke along soft, moist skin, delighting in the way Carla threw her head back in pleasure, a longing little whimper escaping her lips.

"Michelle…More."

"Like this?" She whispered, this time pressing her fingertips a little more firmly against her skin, bringing them upwards to circle the bundle of nerves, before flicking over the sensitive area.

"Yes!" Carla cried out, her hips bucking against Michelle's deft fingers. Michelle circled around the area once more, starting slow and light, building up into faster, firmer strokes. She listened to Carla's cries as they filled the silent office and worked her hand against the rhythmic rocking of Carla's hips. Occasionally, she'd brush directly over the little bud, causing Carla's hips to jerk, making her cries louder.

Needing to be close to her, Michelle leant down, wrapping one arm around Carla's waist to support her trembling form as she kissed her lips, tenderly. She knew just how much she meant to Carla, how much Carla must trust her, to let her be with her to intimately, to see her at her least controlled. She'd allowed herself to succumb completely to Michelle's power as she lay there, across the desk beneath her, writhing in ecstasy.

Carla broke the kiss to let out a throaty groan when Michelle eased two slender fingers inside her. Her muscles contracted instantly as Michelle began to move her hand against her in quick paced strokes.

"Oh my God, Michelle, don't stop…" Carla cried, her hips jerking frantically, urging Michelle deeper. Michelle tried to steady Carla's hips to allow her thumb to continue small, pressured circles around her hardened bud, though as soon as Michelle curled her fingers inside her, Carla instantly let go with a loud cry. Michelle groaned when Carla's hands clawed at her back, when she felt her teeth sink into her skin as she bit down on Michelle's shoulder, revelling in her high. Michelle held her close, keeping her hand still so she could feel the way Carla's muscles clenched and relaxed repeatedly against her hand.

"I love you, Michelle, I love you…" Carla whispered, her breaths coming in little gasps. Michelle wanted to pull her into a passionate kiss, but Carla was desperately trying to gulp down oxygen, so Michelle made do with a series of quick pecks between each raspy breath.

"I love you, too."

When Carla eventually came down, she peeled herself away from Michelle and cupped her face, stroking her cheeks with her thumbs. Neither of them spoke, but simultaneously leant in for a soft, loving kiss, their lips moulding around one another's, hands gently stroking before reaching eachother and entwining.

"Did I tell you, I love you?" Carla murmured, giving Michelle's hands a gentle squeeze.

"Did I tell you I love you more?" Michelle replied, letting out a soft giggle. Carla let go of her hands and leant towards her, wrapping the younger woman in a tender cuddle, a content smile on her face as she let her chin rest on Michelle's shoulder.

A content smile that suddenly turned into a murderous glare when she clapped eyes on the window.

"What the flamin' 'ell are you doin' 'ere, Battersby?"

Stricken, Michelle whipped around, which was a mistake because apart from a black lace bra, she was topless. Carla quickly flung her arm out in an attempt to cover Michelle up, as Michelle's hand desperately searched the desk for her top.

"I've come for me coat. It'll take more than that to cover those up." Janice smirked, highly entertained at their obvious embarrassment.

"Get it and get out." Carla snapped, though Janice wasn't at all fazed by Carla's harsh tone. She grabbed her coat from the back of the chair and slipped it over the crook of her arm, giving them a cheery wave.

"Have a nice munch-I-er-I mean lunch!" She cackled.

"OUT!" Carla bellowed, hopping from the desk and marching furiously to the office door, pointing in the direction of the exit. "I might have to have a serious think about whether I want you to come back."

The seriousness in Carla's tone hastily got rid of Janice. Carla waited until the door had banged shut, before turning to Michelle, who had managed to find her top and cover herself back up.

"Well, that's lunchtime gossip sorted." Michelle murmured, her faced flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," Carla sighed, perching on the edge of the desk, their foreheads tilting so they were touching.

"It's not your fault." Michelle mumbled, reaching down to give Carla's hand a gentle squeeze, now dreading the return of the workforce.

Exactly how much had Janice seen?


	14. Fourteen

When the workforce flooded back in, Carla couldn't meet Michelle's eyes, sure that everyone knew exactly what had happened. All through lunch hour Carla had kept herself busy, declining Michelle's offer of heading to the café.

"What's the matter with you?" Michelle frowned, her arms folded across her chest. She'd been a little unsure of what to expect herself when the workers had returned, but they'd got on with their work as usual. Better than usual if anything. Michelle assumed they'd gotten any gossip out of their system during lunch.

"Nothing, I'm just catching up on paperwork, sorting the files out. Keeping on top of things…"

"You've been working all through dinner, I didn't think there was that much to catch up on." Michelle took a few steps closer to Carla, slipping her arms around her waist, attempting to pull her close.

"Not now 'Chelle, ey?" Carla murmured, taking a step back, glancing over to the machinists, who remained oblivious.

"They won't care, they didn't before." Michelle attempted to take Carla's hands, but again, Carla moved them from her reach.

"What's wrong with you? Is it because of Janice?"

"It's just not exactly dead appropriate, is it? In office hours…"

Michelle pressed her lips together, shaking her head slightly.

"You're worried, aren't you? About what they might say. Embarrassed about what they might think."

"How can you say that? We were in the pub last night tog-"

"We were drunk, last night." Michelle cut across her. "And what about this morning? They were asking about us? You didn't tell them."

"No, but I didn't deny it, either. Besides, it's none of their business."

"If it's none of their business then why won't you come over to me? You were fine until Janice walked in on us."

Carla sighed, pushing her hair back with one hand, rubbing her lips together slightly before speaking.

"Now you're being ridiculous."

"Am I? I mean, you say you're fine with this, with us. We talk about it and we agree that we've got absolutely nothing to hide, but when it comes to it you shrug it off. You've just shrugged me off."

"We're supposed to be working!"

Michelle laughed, getting up from her seat. "Like we were supposed to be when you sent them away so I could fuck you across the desk?"

"Keep your voice down!" Carla hissed, glancing back towards the factory. The machinists were still working, chatting to eachother. The conversations Carla caught hold of were completely innocent conversation. "It's private."

"It's you getting your kicks."

"Oh, for goodness sake, Michelle! You're talking rubbish, I don't want this conversation, here, not in front of this lot. And it's not because I'm ashamed, or scared or whatever it is you think I am. We agreed not to make a big announcement of this."

"What would you do, Carla, if someone came and asked us If it were true?" Michelle's voice was quiet this time, as though afraid of the answer. "If Hayley came up and knocked on the door, and asked if we were together? It wouldn't be an announcement, would it? But would you tell her you loved me?"

Carla closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, perching on the edge of the desk to relieve herself from her menacing heels. It was easy to go around hand in hand, stealing a quick kiss. It was easy to get drunk, that wonderful 'nothing else matters' feeling and 'fuck-the-world' attitude. But she knew some people were going to judge her, judge them, and as much as much as she knew it didn't matter, she just wasn't sure if she was a hundred percent ready to face it.

"It's not that easy, Michelle. We both knew this wouldn't be easy."

"So you are ashamed…"

"I'm not!"

"Really? Then come here and take my hand and we'll tell them all that we love eachother. And then we'll go onto the street, broad daylight, sober as a judge and you can kiss me like you did this morning and if anyone says a word you can just flash them that...That amazing, dirty little smile and you'd kiss me all the more just to emphasise that you can do anything you want. I could do that, Carla. I could do that right this second."

"It's harder for me, Michelle. These lot knew me when I were married to your Paul. Not long ago I were having an affair with Liam. How will that look on me? It's going to look like I've jumped from one to the next, like…Like I'm still trying to hold on to some of the pieces. Like I can't have them, so I'm having you."

"Oh my God…" Michelle whispered, her eyes suddenly wide and horrified. She had her hand over her mouth, walking backwards until she was as far away from Carla as she physically could be in the confines of the office.

"That's it, isn't it? You don't want me, you're just trying to cling onto them. You're making do with the only part of them that's still breathing."

"No, no I'm not, I promise! I mean, yeah, of course you're going to remind me of them, you're their sister. And sometimes when we're cuddled up and you look down at me and there's this little grin you do that could belong to Lia-"

"You're imaging you're cuddled up with my dead brother! Am I just irrelevant in all this? Do you just close your eyes and shut me out and pretend that he's there? I feel sick." Michelle was trembling with the effort it was taking for her eyes to remain unfilled. She wasn't sure how much longer she could bear to stand in the same room as Carla, it was taking so much to refrain from busting into tears.

"Shit, no, that came out all wrong. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Carla tried to reach out to Michelle, to take her hands and pull her into a hug.

"Don't touch me!" Michelle cried, jumping back until she was by the door. She wrenched it open and stormed out of the office, making straight for the main exit.

"Michelle, please!" Carla scrambled after her, managing to catch the office door before it had even closed fully. "Michelle!"

"Stay away from me!"

Carla heard the heavy slam of the factory doors and Michelle was gone, leaving the factory in an uncomfortable silence. Carla bit down hard on her lower lip, not wanting to make matters worse by getting upset in front of the factory lot.

"Is everything alright, Mrs Connor?" Hayley's concerned voice broke the silence, and Carla forced a small smile, giving a slight nod which didn't convince any of them.

'Trouble in paradise' Janice mouthed the words across to Sean, who gave a sharp shake of the head. Usually Carla would have argued back, she would have shouted after Michelle and snapped at the machinists. Her lack of witty comebacks showed just how upset she was.

"Just get on with your work." Carla mumbled, making her way back through to the office. She sat down in her chair, trying to work out how exactly how it had come to this. Not hours ago she'd been the happiest she could remember in a long time.

She let her head rest in her hands, rubbing her forehead with her fingertips as it began to ache, the only thing whirring around in her mind being Michelle's final cry to her.

'_Stay away from me!'_


	15. Fifteen

'_Hi, Michelle speaking. Sorry, I'm not around to take your call. Leave a message and I'll get back to you!'_

Carla's heart leapt for the eighteenth time that night, only to sink again when she realised it was just answer phone once more. Although, after trying that many times, she'd been expecting Michelle not to answer. Part of her just wanted to hear her voice.

"Where are you, baby?" Carla whispered to herself, taking another sip of the deep red liquid in her glass. She'd only just opened it, and already half of the bottle had been demolished.

It was a little after half nine. Carla had left work at five, and had spent the majority of her time looking for Michelle. She'd tried Michelle's flat, the café and the pub, though Steve and Roy swore they hadn't seen her all day. She'd even traipsed around to the Weathy Arms, on the off chance that Michelle had been hiding from her, but hadn't had any luck.

Carla's heart had sunk when she returned to her flat and found that Michelle wasn't there either. After spending all that time together, it felt incredibly lonely, spread out of the sofa with only the cushions to cuddle into. Carla recalls the last time she'd been positioned across the sofa like this, she'd had Michelle stroking her hair, and every so often Carla when turned to look at Michelle, she'd leant down to give her a soft kiss and god, it had been perfect. Why had she gone and ruined it? Why hadn't she just dragged Michelle into the middle of the factory and kissed her like the world was ending?

Carla awoke with a start, her phone ringing loudly next to her ear. She groaned slightly, as she glanced at the screen and saw it was half three in the morning. She must have fallen asleep, she was still stretched out on the sofa. She frowned slightly at the number which flashed across her screen; it wasn't one she recognised.

"Hello?" Her voice was croaky as she answered.

"Carla?"

"Who is this?" Carla sat up slightly, pushing her hand through her hair.

"It's Lloyd."

"Lloyd? As in streetcars Lloyd? How did you get my number? And why are you ringing me at stupid o'clock in the morning?"

"Michelle gave it to me."

"Michelle!" Carla jumped up from the sofa, striding through to the kitchen to grab her coat from the back of the chair. "Where is she? Is she alright? Lloyd, tell me!"

"Hey calm down, she's alright, yeah. I'm on the late one around town, I saw her coming out of the club in a bit of a state, so I've brought her back. But, she's lost her flat keys, told me to take her to yours. We're outside the apartment."

Carla felt as though she could collapse in relief, though her need to get to Michelle was stronger than her week knees.

"I'm coming down, watch her."

Carla didn't even consider changing out of the UGG style slippers she had on, just unbolted the door and raced down the steps. She heard Michelle's voice as soon as she stepped out into the cold, night air.

"Turn it up, Lloyd! I like this one!" There was a struggle as Lloyd attempted to stop Michelle from turning the volume of his radio up ridiculously high, though she bellowed out the lyrics of the song anyway, the words slurring.

"_The lasers fill our minds with empty plans, I never knew I was a techno fan! Whoooo oo ooo!"_

Lloyd cringed slightly, though he was laughing at her pitiful, drunken attempt at singing, giving a small nod when he spotted Carla. He got up out of the cab and walked around to the passenger side, pulling the door open.

"Come on, trouble. Out you come."

"I've already come out." Michelle burst into another fit of giggles at her own comment, and allowed Lloyd to all but lift her out of the cab, unable to balance properly on her own.

"Here, I've got her…" Carla wrapped her arm around Michelle's waist, pulling her body close against hers. Lloyd let go of Michelle once Carla was supporting her, waving away the taxi money Michelle was offering him.

"Thankyou for bringing her back, Lloyd."

"No worries, night ladies!"

Michelle swayed slightly in Carla's grip as they waved Lloyd off, causing Carla to stumble slightly.

"Sorry." Michelle murmured, trying her best to regain balance.

"No…No, I'm sorry." Carla wrapped both of her arms around Michelle this time and pulled her into a crushing hug, squeezing her tightly. "Oh god, baby, I were so worried about you." She pulled back slightly and moved her hands to cup Michelle's face, stroking over her cheeks with her thumbs. "Please don't scare me like that again."

"I'm alright, Carla, I'm fine.." Michelle touched her forehead to Carla's, her eyes closing for a moment.

"You're absolutely hammered, Michelle." Carla sighed, dropping a light kiss on the tip of her nose. "Come on, let's go up and get you sorted."

_[A/N: Not quite the end of this chapter. Chapter sixteen will also focus on this night, but I'm ending it here because I don't want it to be ridiculously long compared to all the rest! X] _


	16. Sixteen

With some effort, Carla managed to support Michelle's weight as well as her own up the steps and through the doorway of her flat, catching Michelle's arm as she stumbles.

"Steady, love." She warned, locking the door after she'd closed it. "You'll hurt yourself."

"I'm fine." Michelle murmured, using the wall to prop herself up, until Carla took her waist and guided her over to the sofa, sitting her down.

"I'll go and get you some water."

In the time it took Carla to fill a glass with cold water, Michelle had slumped on the sofa, her head lolling against the back of it, her eyes now closed.

"Michelle? 'Chelle…?"

"I don't feel very well," Michelle grumbled, accepting the glass of water from Carla. It took around three seconds after the cold water hit her stomach for her to jump up and dart into the bathroom. The door slammed and she knelt down infront of the toilet, spilling what seemed to be the entire contents of her stomach into it.

The door edged open, Carla appearing in the doorway, her head tilted somewhat sympathetically. She'd been in that situation quite a few times, herself. She blamed herself, partly, for making Michelle storm off like she had.

"No, no, go away…I don't want you to see me in this state." Michelle protested, trying to shrug away from Carla, who'd leant down behind Michelle and gently tucked her hair behind her ears, holding it back with her hand, the other making gentle circles on her back.

"Carla, please just-" Michelle was cut off as her stomach squeeze, a ripple of burning pressure in the back of her throat. She leant over the toilet once more and spluttered, amazed at how much she'd actually drank. It seemed loads as it left her body once more, leaving a sour, bitter taste in her mouth.

"Better?" Carla asked, brushing the stray strands of hair from her forehead. She plucked some tissue from the dispenser and dabbed at Michelle's lips, before dropping it into the toilet and flushing it.

"You were quite neat about it, well done." She laughed, taking Michelle's hands and gently helping her to her feet.

"I could have dealt with this on my own…I'm a mess." Michelle complained, consciously rubbing underneath her eyes, aware that her make-up would have smudged brilliantly down her face.

"Michelle, I'm not some first date fella you're trying to impress. Nothing's changed, remember? You're still my best friend, you're always going to be my best friend. We've always looked after eachother, and that's not changing any time soon."

Michelle gave her a little smile, her head bowed slightly as she leant in to touch her forehead to Carla's.

"Oooh." Carla took a small step back, her nose slightly wrinkled as she reached over towards the bathroom sink, plucking her toothbrush from its stand and handing it to her.

"That's your toothbrush…" Michelle cringed, her face twisting slightly.

"Er, if you think you're getting a goodnight kiss from me with sick breath, then you've got another thing coming."

Michelle took the toothbrush from her and positioned herself in front of the sink, cringing at the state of her face in the mirror. Pale, her eyes slightly pink and her eyeliner smudged around her eyes. Carla pressed a fleeting kiss to her cheek, telling her she'd be in the bedroom before disappearing from the bathroom.

Exhausted, Carla let out a little sigh as she sank down into her bed. She'd hung one of her silk night shirts on the back of her dressing chair for Michelle, and although she'd only closed her eyes to 'rest' them for a few minutes, she couldn't help dozing off.

She only stirred again when a fresh scented Michelle slipped into bed beside her, the silk of the night shirt cold as it brushed against her skin when Michelle shuffled into her.

"Have you been in the shower?" Carla murmured, too tired to even open her eyes, though when she slid her arms around Michelle, she felt her damp hair.

"Yeah, it was just easier, I were a right state. I feel loads better, now."

"You smell loads better now," A hint of a smile played across Carla's lips, and she leant down to touch them against the side of Michelle's head. "You really scared me when you disappeared and didn't answer your phone."

"I'm sorry, Carla." Michelle whispered, curling in embarrassment at her actions. She felt childish, having stormed off like that, and she felt awful for causing needless worry.

"It's alright, I'm the one who should be apologising. I didn't mean for the things I said to upset you like that. You know, when we're like this, I'm with you. Only you. I'm not imagin-"

"Oh, Car, don't…" Michelle cut across her, sitting up slightly. "I know, you're not. I were being stupid."

Carla coaxed her back down once more, her smooth calf brushing against Michelle's as she tangled their limbs together, leaning in until their chests touched and their foreheads lightly bumped together.

"It won't always be like this…The confusion, the uncertainty. I know there's no need for us to be that way, but at times it will be. This is all knew to us, it's completely different and neither of us expected it in a million years. But, you know, in three, five years time, it'll not only be even more settled for us, but it also won't be news to that lot of busybodies in the street, will it? We'll be old news, they won't be sticking their beaks in or trying to see what we get up to."

Michelle had been making gentle patterns across Carla's shoulder with her fingertip as she'd been listening to her, her eyes lighting up slightly when she came to the end of her sentence.

"Five years? You're thinking of us long term…"

"I'm thinking forever, darlin'. There's no reason for it not to be."

"You know, we were like an old married couple already, weren't we?"

Carla let out a little laugh, brushing her hands through Michelle's hair, affectionately. "Yeah, we were. We certainly had the tiffs…Now we have the added pleasure of being able to make up."

"I hope you're not suggesting anything, Connor, because I'm absolutely done in." Michelle yawned, relaxing under Carla's light touch.

"Michelle, it's half past four in the morning, I actually wish I had that sort of energy."

"Oh, God, I'm glad it's Saturday, tomorrow." Michelle's words had started to slur once more, only this time from exhaustion.

"You an' me both, love." Carla murmured, leaning in to give Michelle a soft, swift kiss. "Night, night."

"Night…I love you." Michelle settled down against her, her head tucked up under Carla's chin.

"I love you, too," were the last words to leave Carla's lips before she drifted off, utterly exhausted, but finally able to do so restfully now that Michelle was back where she belonged.


End file.
